


and then it hits him

by bixgchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Baseball, Fluff, Getting High On Pain Killers, Jock!Hinata, M/M, Nerd!Kageyama, everyone being dorks i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that one cliche story that took place on that one field one afternoon. </p><p>Kageyama's that one nerd who has that one crush on that one jock named Hinata. Something happens, and it ends up with Kageyama getting high on pain killers and starts drunkenly flirting with Hinata who was keeping him company on the infirmary's recovery bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then it hits him

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Mia, who said: _super cliche nerd x jock kagehina au?????_
> 
> so that's what this is (also super sorry 4 mistakes i wrote this in under 2 hours because i have school tomorrow and i just wanted to write something so hahahahaha)

Kageyama sits on the bleachers that line up the sides of the field, staring out into the wide expanse of grass that covers the ground beneath him as he chews at his bottom lip absentmindedly, eyes following the bubble of energy who dashes through the field with the other members of the baseball team, laughing and jumping on the soles of his feet.

The raven feels his heavy-rimmed glasses start to slip off of the bridge of his nose and brings a hand up close to his face, using his pointer finger to push the glasses back up so that it lines up with his eyes properly. He continues to watch Hinata chase off one of the younger members of the baseball team, carrying a bat in both of his hands and laughing boisterously as the person he was chasing hurries away from him. Kageyama looks at how the large print of the number “1” at the back of Hinata’s baseball jersey scrunches up with the movement.

At some point Hinata throws the bat on the ground with a faint thud, and the next thing Kageyama knows he sees the redhead surrounded by more than a handful of senior students, manhandling him till Hinata was dragged to the mound that was located in the middle of the diamond that occupied the space nearest the bleachers. Hinata struggles, arms flailing wildly in the air as his senpais carry him towards the mound and plants his feet onto the finely formed dirt, tossing him a baseball.

Hinata grumbles, cheeks flushed red from all the running and struggling, as he starts doing his pitching warm-ups. Kageyama can hear from where he was seated how the other baseball members try to uplift the redhead’s mood, because from what Kageyama had gathered from all of the times he’d watched baseball practice, it’s that Hinata gets really emotional and mopey-ish so that his teammates have to butter him up a bit to cheer the pitcher up.

Apparently someone makes a funny enough joke to make Hinata snort, pausing halfway to his pitching warm-up to clutch his stomach and let out a breathless laugh that takes Kageyama’s breath away, making his stomach twist in ways that only the redhead pitcher can actually do, his heart skipping a beat or two, and the raven’s a bit flustered and annoyed with it at the same time because _Why Hinata of all people?_ And then it hits him.

No, like, it _literally_ hits him.

There’s suddenly a baseball flying straight at him, and it’s taking a little while to register in his brain that _there is a fucking baseball flying straight at him_ and the last thing he knows is that there is a lot of screaming coming from the baseball diamond, and when he glances towards the mound he sees Hinata’s twisted expression, eyebrows knitted and mouth set to a thin line, as the redhead runs across the field and towards Kageyama’s general direction.

Kageyama feels a bubble in his chest, before he feels something hard smack the side of his face, and then everything goes black.

*

Kageyama is what high school clichés would like to call as a ‘nerd’. He’s got the whole shebang down to a T; the thick rimmed glasses, the shaggy hair, the straight A’s, and the huge gaping hole in the “friends” department. He’s got _friends_ , per se, but Yachi was more of a lingering presence in his life who’s always been there and never really left so he had learned how to deal with her, and Tsukishima was more of a bastard than anything else, really. His only saving grace, probably, is that he’s not lanky and he’s actually got a few muscles on him thanks to the thing he did in middle school (hint: volleyball).

So, yeah, there’s that.

Hinata is the starting pitcher to Karasuno High School’s baseball team, maybe it’s because he has the skills, the power and the reflexes, or maybe it was because of his overwhelming keen sense on what course of action to take in the middle of a game and when a critical point is on the line, always knowing what is best for the team and carrying the ace number on the back of his jersey with confidence (although he did have multiple reported incidents of disappearing in the middle of a game to take a trip to the bathroom because _reasons,_ but anyway.)

Maybe it was one of those reasons, but mostly Kageyama thinks it’s because Hinata was the _only_ pitcher that Karasuno High School’s baseball team has.

Being on the baseball team already guarantees instant rise in the social ranks, kind of a ‘jock’ if you will, because they live in a town where everyone loves baseball and Hinata’s an excellent pitcher to boot so there’s that thing where Hinata’s a superstar in town while Kageyama’s a pile of potatoes wearing glasses. Aside from Hinata being a baseball player, he’s also got that attitude everyone just _likes_ and he attracts people to him like moths to a flame, and the redhead’s also got a certain charm to him, this _adorable_ way he carries himself that Kageyama itches to just _squish_ the pitcher, or something.

Anyway, so, by some stroke of fate Kageyama fell for the idiot. (Okay, _not_ by some stroke of fate – more along the lines of Kageyama bumping into Hinata in the middle of the hallway, and Kageyama was in a phase of his life back then where he firmly believes everyone popular is either a dick or a jerk and he’s got the word ‘asshole’ halfway out his mouth but then Hinata had given him this blindingly genuine smile and had offered him a painfully sincere apology and Kageyama remembers looking down at Hinata, who was, like, fifty inches shorter than him or something, and feeling his chest tighten and his cheeks flush, stuttering out an embarrassing reply and rushing towards his lockers to bang his head against the metal – So, no, not by some stroke of fate.)

He was a second year, and Kageyama has Math class with him. Their interactions were brief and fleeting, mundane; something that can easily be forgotten and shrugged off as a common enough occurrence that Hinata probably can’t be bothered to remember. Kageyama, on the other hand, can remember all of the tiny little details that entails their first and only exchange with each other (okay maybe there were actually _two_ instances if you count the Bumping-In-The-Hallway thing, but whatever, Kageyama doesn’t want to get his hopes up.)

Hinata sits beside him during Math, and Kageyama – contrary to what everyone seems to think – is not a straight-A student because he’s got the brains for it. He’s more of the read-books-and-die-over-homework type whose heart drops when he gets an A- in a project, and having Hinata – fidgety and grumbly and _adorable_ Hinata – sit beside him in the only class he’s barely scratching out the A is not good for him. Hinata is insanely distracting, what with his wild mess of hair and off-key humming, and relentless finger-tapping on his desk (or maybe he’s only distracting because Kageyama’s got this big crush on Hinata).

It happened during Math class, obviously, and Hinata taps his shoulder twice, making Kageyama jump up almost ten feet up and out of his seat before he finally gathers his bearings enough to comprehend that Hinata was asking him if he could borrow a pencil, and Kageyama fights down the flush that was travelling on his cheeks as he hands Hinata one of his pencils. Minutes before the class is over Kageyama feels Hinata’s fingers tap his shoulder again, hands outstretched towards the raven with Kageyama’s pencil in hand, waiting for the bespectacled taller boy to accept it.

Kageyama takes the pencil in a daze, and it only takes him until three hours later to figure out that the tip of his pencil had chew marks on it – which, _disgusting –_ but he can’t bring himself to throw it away, and it was probably creepy in some way but whatever. (He keeps the pencil with him every day now.)

*

Kageyama feels himself regain consciousness slowly, there’s this pleasant buzzing going through his body and there’s this faint itch on the side of his head. He opens his eyes, and he’s greeted with a plain white ceiling above him and the feel of the soft sheets of the bed he was lying down on. He turns his head to the side, hears the faint buzzing of the air conditioner, and he deduces – after he’s looked around enough – that he’s in the school’s infirmary, and that Hinata was sat on the cold tiled floor, playing an arcade game on his phone.

The raven grumbles, trying to twist his body from his current lying position, but his movements were uncoordinated and his senses were dulled, he groans, feeling how heavy his limbs were and how his head was steadily pounding a beat that makes him wince. Hinata perks up when he hears him groan, and the redhead is immediately up on his feet, hands settling somewhere near Kageyama’s body on the bed and eyes full of worry.“What happened?” Kageyama slurs out, and Hinata starts to blubber out his own recreation of the scene that had unfolded right before his very eyes.

Kageyama feels his head start to ache, and he makes out a blob of cotton strapped on his temple. He winces, Hinata’s voice a little too loud, and the redhead takes notice of this and immediately lowers the volume of his voice. “You got hit by a baseball, some of the freshmen were playing catch and the throw caught wind and went wild,” Hinata starts, finally making sense. Kageyama closes his eyes, rests his head on the soft pillow that the  infirmary had generously provided him with and let’s himself be lulled by Hinata’s own description of how he got knocked out by a baseball.

“Your temple’s got a nasty bruise, and there’s an ugly open wound that had bled for a steady ten minutes – _Kageyama,”_ _Oh, god._ “You have to eat more vegetables. It helps with clotting – anyway, the senpais carried you up here.” _That’s embarrassing, holy shit._ “And the nurse gave you some painkillers because you kept on mumbling how much it hurt,” _Just kill me please._ “And I decided to be your bedside buddy so you won’t feel alone when you woke up.”

Hinata finishes and Kageyama feels the redhead plop down on the bed next to him, shifting the weight of the surface. Kageyama feels how his thoughts are all jumbled in his head, probably because of the pain killers, and when he opens his eyes he sees how the overhead lighting illuminates Hinata’s silhouette somehow majestically and he can’t help but blurt out the first thought that runs through his mind.

“Sunshine.” Kageyama mumbles, making Hinata raise an eyebrow in question. “You’re my _sunshine.”_ Kageyama says, a lot more clearly even though he still slurs. Hinata’s cheeks are dusted with a slight pink, and Kageyama’s made aware of his blurry vision, he can’t feel the familiar weight of his glasses resting on his face.

“Where’s my glasses, sunshine?” He asks, and some part of his brain was screaming at him to _shut the fuck up_ but Kageyama can’t bring himself to do so, maybe it was the pain killers, but whatever. Hinata’s cheeks are red now, scarlet maybe, and Kageyama scowls to himself because he can’t see it clearly. “Sunshine, I can’t see your adorable expression without my glasses.” Kageyama says, raising an arm to reach – _somewhere._

“Your friend, Y-Yachi, came by earlier. She took your stuff back to your locker.” Hinata informs him. Kageyama hums in approval, “She’s a great friend.” He tells Hinata, and Hinata chuckles, making Kageyama’s lightheaded state worse. “I like your laughter.” He states, and Hinata chokes on his own spit.

“Do you even know what you’re saying, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, voice sounding incredulous and shy at the same time. Kageyama stares, notes how there’s a furrow between Hinata’s eyebrows and that he was wearing his baseball jersey. “You have a game tonight.” Kageyama says, and Hinata nods.

“Good luck, sunshine.” Kageyama mumbles, reaching for Hinata’s hand that was resting on the bed with his own. Hinata’s hands are warm, and Kageyama tugs the redhead closer, inching just slightly from Kageyama’s weak tugging. “I like your hands. They’re pitching hands.” Kageyama says, tracing the calluses that litter Hinata’s skilled hands. “I like your hands in mine.” Kageyama slurs out, and he’s faintly aware of the temptation of sleep tugging at him.

Hinata’s breath hitches, and Kageyama smiles a dopey smile, breathing through his pain-killer-esqued mind and mumbling, “Can you be my boyfriend?” He asks, and he’s dangerously close to falling asleep now, but Hinata starts to talk in rapid and half-assed sentences.

“Kageyama you – you – you need to like, s-sleep? Or, r-rest?” Hinata tries, and Kageyama smiles, nodding. “Okay.” He agrees. His eyes had drooped till it was half-closed, and with a big spurt of effort he opens them again, sees how the blurry form of Hinata is a bit closer to his face than before, and from this distance Kageyama can see the freckles that litter the redhead’s cheeks, his hazel eyes twinkling and his lips red from being bitten over and over. “I like you a lot, sunshine.” Kageyama mumbles, and he’s rewarded with the look of embarrassment on Hinata’s face before he succumbs to the whispers of sleep.

*

He wakes up and his head hurts like a _bitch_. Kageyama sits up on the bed, scratching the side of his face and stretching out his worn out limbs. He kicks Yachi along the process, and she startles awake from her nap with a start, making Kageyama snort in amusement. He was going to ask Yachi for his glasses when his brain suddenly does a double-take, and the raven struggles for a few seconds because he feels like he _has_ to remember something, and after much mental exhaustion it finally hits him.

Not literally this time, thank fuck.

But it hits him, it floods his mind, the baseball that had hit him, the infirmary, Hinata sitting by his bed looking adorable and being concerned of his well-being and everything perfect like that, and how Kageyama was on pain-killers, and how he basically flirted shamelessly with his crush because he was _on pain-killers, oh my god._

Kageyama buries his face in his hands, feeling how hot his whole face was, and Yachi started to fuss over him, asking him all sorts of questions. “Yachi, oh my _god.”_ Kageyama starts, voice muffled because of his hands, and Yachi stops fussing over him.

Kageyama peers through the cracks of his fingers to look at his blonde friend, and Yachi’s face was blown up, cheeks puffed up and everything and trying hard not to let out a giggle, which she _fails_ horribly, and Kageyama buries his face back in his hands as Yachi’s laughter fills up the room. _She knows, oh my god._

“You remember?” Yachi asks through giggles, and Kageyama nods.

“Yeah, I figured.” She says. “He said he’d pick you up after the game, something about getting coffee or something.” She finishes, starting to arrange the bed Kageyama was _still_ lying on, head spinning at what just happened and what _will_ happen. _Oh my god._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yOOHOO (please dont scream at me to update my other stories i'm just a soft marshmallow that knows nothing about any of that)


End file.
